One Memory, Two Pines
by Exotos135
Summary: Mabel finds one little picture that brings back memories, but also makes her get sad and depressed. Can Dipper comfort her? NOT PINECEST!


Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

The Mystery Shack, Living Room 7:00 pm

At the Mystery Shack, it was time to go to sleep as the moon could be seen in derk-blue sky, surrounded by a few stars. All the inhabitants of the Mystery Shack had gone to sleep, or were about to go to sleep... except the chocolate-haired 12 year old girl, Mabel Pines.

She was sitting on the sofa, looking at some picture with a saddened look on her face. Waddles was at her side, but he had fallen asleep long after Mabel was looking at the picture. Without noticing, Stan was looking at the girl.

"Hey Mabel!" called Stan.

Hearing the sudden call from the old man caused Mabel to jump scared, sending the photo up to the ceiling, but somehow Waddles didn't woke up. Mabel jumped to the ceiling and grabbed the photo, falling to the sofa after she grabbed it.

"Hi Grunkle Stan." greeted Mabel, her vision fixed on the picture.

"I just came here for a glass of water before going to sleep." answered Stan. "But what are you doing here?"

"Umm, I-I'm just, looking at something." answered Mabel, nervously and blushing. "Don't mind me, I'm going to sleep in a moment."

"Fine, but if you fall asleep on the sofa, don't say I didn't remind you." said Stan.

As the old man went upstairs, Mabel continued to look at the picture. The picture had a baby Mabel and Dipper, sleeping together. Why she was looking at that photo, let alone how she found it, was a mystery, but it did change her mood to a more sad/depressed one.

At the twins room

Mabel, on her pajamas, arrived to he and Dipper's room with a sad look on her face and her head lowered. Dipper didn't noticed her as he was too busy reading the book, he only noticed her when he heard Mabel greeting goodnight in a sad tone. He turned to see Mabel just lying on her bed, with her eyes open. That could only mean she had to be a robot! A doppleganger! Somebody in disguise!

"She must feel depressed this night." mentally thought Dipper.

... Or that. So anyway, worried about her depression, Dipper got off his bed and went to Mabel, who got up after she noticed him.

"Hi Dipper." greeted Mabel.

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper. "I can notice you look depressed, and seeing its you, it can't be a good thing."

"Its just that... Its just that..." started Mabel, trying to get her words.

"Come on Mabel just answer me." said Dipper. "Its just that what?"

"Its just that I, for some reason, feel like the older we get, the more far away we are from each other." answered Mabel in a honest tone. "And... And..."

"And what?" asked Dipper.

"... And I'm afraid we, sometime in the future, will be so far away form each other we won't even recognize us." answered Mabel, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

"Mabel, I know you're normally ridiculous, but not this ridiculous." said Dipper, putting his hand on Mabel's shoulder. "We are family Mabel, we'll always remember each other, just like how we'll remember Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy, even if we're not related to the last two, we together are a family, and nothing can separate a family bond as strong as ours. No matter what happens, no matter how long, it doesn't even matter how long we'll be apart from each other, I'll always recognize you, and I'll always be by your side."

After hearing Dipper say that, tears started to fall down Mabel's eyes as she showed her brother a warm and pleasent smile. After a moment and without noticing, Mabel hugged Dipper as strong as she could, without actually hurting him in the process. As he smiled, he returned back the hug, with a long silence happening between the twins. Mabel was the one to break said silence.

"Dipper... Thanks." weakly said Mabel.

"No problem Mabel, I'm here for you." said Dipper, patting Mabel's back.

"Could you still let me sleep with you tonight?" asked Mabel, separating from Dipper. "You know, just for this night?"

"Sure, go ahead." answered Dipper. "But just for this night."

The twins got off the bed and went to Dipper's. He, of course, was the first to get there, and then he was followed by Mabel, who went as close to him as she could, engaging in a hug

"Mabel, what are you doing?" asked Dipper, feeling Mabel hugging him.

"What? You've never felt you're sister hugging you before?" asked Mabel, tightening the hug.

"Quite honestly no." answered Dipper. "But, it does feel good, if I can say so. Goodnight Mabel."

"Goodnight Dipper." said Mabel as she closed her eyes.

Mabel turned off the lamp and the twins felled asleep instantly.

The End


End file.
